


Play

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [24]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Animal Play, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100. Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Regina/Ruby - pet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play

Regina whistled. Ruby came, holding her leash. Her collar, red with a silver tag giving Regina's name and contact information on it, was around her neck. She was wearing one of her approved outdoor outfits: A short skirt that only just had enough fabric to cover Ruby's ass. A white crop top that showed off a lot of abs and cleavage. A bright red bra and five inch red heels.

"Good girl," said Regina and patted her lovingly on the cheek. Ruby rubbed her face to Regina's hand, smiling. Regina took the leash and clipped it to the ring on Ruby's collar. "Let's go."

They went for a walk, Ruby staying to 'heel' on Regina's right. People watched, as they always did. Ruby walked tall with her head high. Regina said good mornings and hellos to people they passed. They both ignored the disapproving scowl Granny gave as they went by the diner.

When they reached the park Regina took a tennis ball from her pants pocket. She unclipped the leash, gestured for Ruby to take off her heels, then threw the ball as hard as she could. "Fetch."

Ruby grinned and sprinted after the ball. Regina watched her, admiring her pumping legs, the flashes of red underwear exposed by the flapping skirt.

When she returned she gave the ball to Regina and looked expectant. Regina gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and said "very good girl." She threw the ball. Ruby ran to retrieve. Both were happy.


End file.
